Dash Danny and Kwan Phantoms
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: iHiatus!Danny finds out who his real friends are what happens when him and his friends get powers.
1. Chapter 1

V.C.: hello everyone

Phoenix: hey guys what's up V.C. Is in charge because he typed this one

V.C.: And that's the bottom line cause V.C. said so.4

Phoenix: are you done Stone Cold?

V.C. yup on with the show

Phoenix: we own Nothing

DDK Phantoms

Yo Danny, Dash , and Kwan were just 14 when Danny's parents built a very strange machine it was designed to view a world unseen when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit then the friends took a look inside of it there was a great big flash everything just changed their molecules got all rearranged

When Danny first woke up he realized he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls disappear and fly he was so much cooler than the other guy

When dash first woke up he realized he had midnight black hair and piercing red eyes he could manipulate shadows and walk the night sky he was so much darker than the other guy

When Kwan woke up he realized he had earthen green hair and pure white eyes he could smash steel walls and read your mind he was so much stronger than the other guy

It was then that they knew what they had to do they had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through they're here to fight for me and you

Dash and Kwan are under the bleachers talking about a party when they hear Sam Manson and Tucker Foley talking and decide to eavesdrop "Man is Danny a loser or what" said Sam "Loser is not the right word more like a waste of space." Tucker said "man I can't wait to get that tech" said Sam "yeah and I want some money to buy a new PDA and a sound system." Tucker said with that said they walked off. "Man we need to tell Fenton," Dash said " I mean nobody deserves being used like that." "Yeah this is our chance to tell fen… Danny we're sorry for treating him so badly even though we both would be his friends if it weren't for goth girl and the techno geek" Kwan said "yeah this is the third time I've seen them here talking about Fenton," dash said "let's go tell him."

Later that day

Dash and Kwan saw Danny walking down the street both of them screamed at the same time "Fenton slow down" Danny yelled at them to leave him alone "no Fenton we need to tell you something" Kwan yelled "It's a message from Paulina" Dash added Danny stopped in his tracks turned around and walked towards them "what's the message?" Danny asked "sorry we had to lie Fenton but this is actually about your two 'friends'" Dash admitted "what about them?" Danny asked quietly "we found out they were using you" "what do you mean?" Danny asked calmly goth girl has been stealing tech and selling it and tech boy is stealing your money to buy tech with" Kwan said "we also wanted to apologize for the way we've been treating you" "why are you say they are the ones who should be sorry" Danny said angrily "because we allowed our opinions of those two to leak on to you" "apology accepted just don't go around beating up people" Danny said "wanna come to my parents house they're gonna show me a new invention?" they shrugged "why not"

Five Minutes Later

Danny's parents went upstairs because their invention did not work "let's check it out" Dash suggested "sure" the others agreed they then donned new suits. Dash was wearing a blue hazmat suit with white decals and on his chest was a white DS symbol, Kwan wore an orange hazmat suit with yellow gloves and boots and a yellow with a KS symbol on his chest, and Danny wore a white hazmat suit with a black DP logo on his chest they then entered the portal walking with a hand on each others shoulders until Dash accidentally brushed its hand on a button that activated the ghost portal upon activing their was a big flash and all the three knew was pain until darkness

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

V.C.: Hey everyone

Phoenix: Hi

V.C.: forgot to mention characters will be O.O.C

Phoenix: yeah that

V.C.: anyways on with the show

Phoenix: and remember we own absolutely nothing

Chapter 2

The friends awoke to find that their physical forms were much different than they once were for Dash was now wearing a red hazmat suit with black decals and the letters DS in black on his chest Kwan now wore a green hazmat suit with brown decals and a brown KS symbol and Danny now wore a black hazmat suit with white decals and a white DP symbol on his chest '"whoa what happened to me." Dash asked while looking in the mirror "I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this" Kwan answered "It doesn't matter right now we should find my parents and see if they can help us." Spoke Danny. As he said this his parents walked downstairs asking about the screaming they had heard "Mom, Dad we tried to help but something happened" "What happened Danny my boy?" Mr. Fenton asked Danny then explained everything from going into the portal to waking up "It must have changed your genetic code then if it brought all these changes" Mrs. Fenton then went on to ask "Did you notice anything else about yourself?" Danny stated "Well I found that my eyes started glowing and my hands turned invisible" "My eyes turned brown and pebbles started floating around me" "My hair turned black my eyes turned red and when I leaned into the shadows I was suddenly on my back on the other side of the room." Mr. Fenton was intrigued "Those are all ghost abilities though." Mr. Fenton realized shocked and a little creeped out "We'll need to run some tests to make sure" with that Mrs. Fenton took a sample of all three of their blood and went to test it. "So Danny my boy how are Sam and Tucker? and who exactly are these two?" Mr. Fenton asked curiously Danny fell anime style while mumbling "those names...please don't mention those names" "Mr. Fenton Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley have been using your son as the two of us discovered today our names are Kwan and Dash" Kwan said looking at Danny who had recovered from his trance "I see well thank you for helping my boy Kwan and Dash" "no problem Mr. Fenton" Dash smiled "please call me Jack" Jack said kindly before another word could be said Mrs. Fenton came back with a serious look on her face "Ah Maddie what did the test tell you?" Jack asked Maddie sighed "Well their DNA is now merged with that of ghost DNA in simpler terms they're half dead"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: Hey guys sorry it took a year, but we've been kinda busy.

V.C.: Yeah shade and Salazar kinda took up a lot of our time.

Phoenix: we've been on a short schedule and have been trying to catch up.

V.C.: so we're sorry if the chapter is short.

Phoenix: we will try to get another chapter done by next weekend but no promises.

V.C.: On a lighter note today's quote is stitch with "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten."

Phoenix: Great quote from a great movie.

V.C.: I agree. I also enjoyed the TV series.

Phoenix: The TV show was good. Let us know in the reviews your thoughts on the movie and the TV show.

V.C.: we own nada.

Chapter 3  
The room was silent for a moment then Jack asked 'Maddie...is that even possible?' Maddie sighed 'Jack have you forgotten your old college friend Vlad?' 'of course not he caught a bad case of Ecto Acne last I heard' Jack blinked 'wait are you saying Vlad is half ghost?' Danny spoke up 'wait if we're only half ghost then can we turn back?' Maddie nodded the trio focused hard and after a few minutes a white ring split into two going up and down their bodies returning them to their normal selves 'we've gotta get that under control' Dash spoke the parents set up a training area for the three to master their abilities as they trained a spy bug watched on  
Meanwhile:  
'so there are new halfas caused by my idiot former friend?' A man with long gray hair in a ponytail wearing a tuxedo mused 'then I suppose Jack my old friend it's time for a visit' the man thought.  
The next day:

The three boys had learned to control their transformations and we're currently sitting in the living room watching TV when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jack answered the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Vlad. He invited him in and offered him fudge. Vlad calmly declined and stated. "I'm aware of the situation and would like to assist my fellow halfas. So I'm sorry if you thought this was simply a friendly visit, but I am here strictly to train the children. I will teach them about ghosts and how to fight them and I will teach them how to traverse the ghost zone. I shall also teach them control of their elemental cores." "elemental what?" Danny asked. "Elemental cores are the cores controlling your specialized powers." "Cool so how do we know who has what power." Dash asked. "That is what we shall find out." Vlad said. After he said this a ghost with white hair and a lab coat appeared and possessed the computer and said "I am Technus master of all things electronic and technological" "Oh yay a whackjob" Danny said. "Watch and learn." Vlad said. He aimed a blast at Technus and destroyed the computer. Danny realizing that Technus could only possess something with electricity turned off the electricity in the whole house. Vlad saw Technus try to enter a tv, but he couldn't because it had no current. Vlad used his control over fire to set his opponent's hair aflame. Technus shouted in alarm and with that Vlad pulled out a grenade and threw it at him. When the grenade exploded it formed a portal and Technus was pulled in. With that Vlad said "These are but a few of the powers you may have. Come with me and I can help you unlock all of your abilities.


End file.
